


Gillovny Headcanon of the Day #2

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Series: Gillovny Headcanon of the Day [2]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Smut, it is SMUFF, with a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: David goes to the London Film & Comic Con for all the right reasonsAngst + fluff + implied smut = Gillovny





	Gillovny Headcanon of the Day #2

**Author's Note:**

> A series of super short silly fluffy probably entirely implausible headcanons

He didn’t choose London by accident. It wasn’t on a whim. It wasn’t about the money. It was her. He hasn’t seen her since their final day in Vancouver and it hurts. His heart is buried under an avalanche of missed calls and ignored texts and unanswered emails. Buried, but still beating.

Being without her is like this constant weight on his chest. He can’t think. He can’t breathe. He just wants to see her. He needs her. Even if she won’t agree to see him, he has to go. He has to try. She’s worth that and more. She’s worth everything. 

So he does. He goes to London. He tells her he’ll be there. She says she doesn’t think it’s a good idea. He knows she’s wrong. He shows up anyway.

He tells her, “This is my hotel. This is my room number. If you change your mind, I’ll be there”. He doesn’t want to leave anything up to fate, not this time.

And she does change her mind.

She shows up at his room with no warning and nothing but a simple “hi”, looking up at him with those big, blue, wet eyes. He tries not to grin, but he can’t help himself. Because she’s there. Right in front of him. And he can’t say anything. So he doesn’t. They just stare at each other.

And then he pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. He doesn’t kiss her; he just holds her and she buries her face in his chest. He hasn’t held her in so long. This is all he wants, just to hold her.

He rests his head against hers and sniffs her hair because she’s the perfect height and he misses the way she smells. That’s the first thing he says. That he missed the way she smells. She laughs against his chest. He kisses the top of her head and she looks up at him and her eyes are wet and she’s trying really hard not to cry because she’s just missed him so fucking much. And then she does cry and says she missed all of him.

He brushes away the tear from her cheek with his thumb and says “me too”. And then he finally, finally leans down and kisses her.

She pushes him inside because they’ve kept this thing between them a secret for so long and they’re not going to screw this up now. He pulls her to him and up and into his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist, even though he knows his back and knees will regret it tomorrow. He doesn’t care. He’d do anything for her. This is Gillian. This is his Gillian.

He kisses her against the door, against the wall, and she has her hands in his hair, and she pulls away to whisper in his ear “Take me to bed, David”.

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
